pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken
Ken is a toy based on the popular real life toy from the famous Mattel Barbie franchise who is a character in Toy Story 3 and will be one of the protagonists in the new short film Hawaii. He started out as one of the secondary antagonists (being the head of Lotso's henchmen, apparently being second-in-command), but switched sides and reformed by the film's turning point. He is one of the toys from Sunnyside Daycare, who falls in love with Barbie. He is also known for wearing various outfits in his Dream House. One of his famous outfits include a disco outfit and his bedroom outfit. Ken is considered to be a "softy" by the other daycare toys, and because he is claimed to be a girl's toy, which he denies being as such, he's not well respected. He ultimately chooses between his old life and the girl he has fallen in love with. "Barbie come with me live in my dream house aww heck you don't know me from G.I Joe but when I look at you it seems like we were....made for each other." ''Toy Story 3'' thumb|300px|Interview with Ken. Ken is first introduced when his master, Lotso tells him that Andy's toys have arrived. Shortly afterwards, Ken catches sight of Molly's old Barbie doll and falls in love with her. Little do Barbie and Andy's toys know that Ken is allied to Lotso as one of his henchmen. Ken then shows his Dream House to the toys and expresses his desire to share it with someone else, making Barbie more lovestruck. Later that evening, when Buzz exits the Caterpillar Room to go ask Lotso to transfer them to the Butterfly Room where the older kids are located, he spots Ken spending some more time with Barbie, declaring love for each other, before he is taken away by Chunk and Twitch so they can go gambling in their hideout. Following them into the Vending Machine, Buzz spies on Ken and the other Sunnyside toys at the top of the machine, but is thrown onto the gambling table by Big Baby. Ken then orders his cohorts to capture him and put him in the library. Buzz demands Ken to let him see Lotso, but Ken refuses, telling Buzz that he has no right to see Lotso. After Buzz is restrained to a Time-Out Chair by Lotso's henchmen, Ken whistles for Bookworm to give Lotso the Buzz Lightyear instruction manual so that Lotso and his henchmen can reset Buzz. With Buzz being reset to his demo mode and brainwashed to become one of Lotso's helpers, Ken and the rest of Lotso's gang have Buzz capture Andy's toys and lock them up in their cells in the Caterpillar Room. Barbie (who is supposed to wait at Ken's Dream House) goes to the Caterpillar Room to find Ken, but catches sight of him doing wicked deeds to Buzz and her friends, causing her to become angry with him and subsequently break up with him (she snatches her scarf away), and Ken has her locked up as well. The next night, Ken and Buzz take roll call to make sure that all the toys are there. Seeing that Mr. Potato Head is not in his cell and trying to run away without being seen, the two go off with Big Baby to bring him back, but Mr. Potato Head tries to stand up to Ken and kicks him in the shin, prompting Ken to have Big Baby imprison Mr. Potato Head back in the sandbox. When Ken returns to the Caterpillar Room, Barbie calls out to him and begs him to let her be with him in his Dream House in the Butterfly Room. At first, Ken is suspicious, then becomes puzzled, but reluctantly gives in to Barbie's plea and makes her promise to do what he says. At Ken's Dream House, Barbie is awestruck at Ken's vast collection of clothes, but Ken, thinking that Barbie is still mad at him for what he has done to her friends, tries to talk Barbie out of it by coldly expressing disapprobation to those clothes, only for Barbie to sweet-talk him into modeling a few outfits for her. This brightens up Ken, who hasn't heard Barbie talk to him like that before, and thinking that Barbie loves him again, he shows off his various outfits to Barbie, to which she fakes being impressed by them. As Ken finally shows off his martial arts moves in his Kung Fu Fighting outfit, he sees that Barbie is gone. Suddenly, she tackles Ken from behind his clothes rack. Barbie demands Ken to tell her what Lotso has done to Buzz and how to get Buzz back to normal, to which Ken initially protests, having realized he has fallen into Barbie's trap, but notices her fierce gaze and nervously says that he'd like to see her try. Ken is then in nothing but his underwear and tied up to a racket by Barbie, who interrogates him by mocking his outfits as she tears them in half one by one. At first, Ken decides not to care about it and to lets Barbie rip whatever outfit she wants, but when she brings out his Nehru jacket, he begs her not to rip it. As Barbie starts to rip the jacket apart, Ken, not able to bear it anymore, mentions about the instruction manual. Falling over in the racket to which he is tied, Ken finally confesses to Barbie that Lotso has switched Buzz to demo mode as he starts bawling. When Barbie demands Ken to tell her where the manual is, Ken directs her to Bookworm. Ken is not seen again until much later in the film when Lotso and his henchmen corner Andy's toys at a garbage chute leading to a dumpster as they stop them from escaping Sunnyside. Ken tries to stop Lotso from pushing the toys into the dumpster to save Barbie, making Barbie surprised at his sudden appearance. He pushes himself in front of Lotso and gives Barbie a sympathetic look on his face, but Lotso teases Ken for loving Barbie, stating that there are a hundred million Barbie dolls everywhere. However, Ken, having heard Barbie telling Lotso, with her surprising understanding of civics, about how it's better to have the toys be treated fairly than be ruled by a dictator, has realized that the Barbie he has initially fallen in love with is more than just another ditsy Barbie doll, but intelligent and strong-minded as well. He smiles at Barbie and tells her that there is no other Barbie dolls like that, not to him, disagreeing with what Lotso has said, which makes Barbie lovestruck again. This makes Lotso realize how much Ken is in love with Barbie, so he snaps as he grabs Ken and throws him across the dumpster to force him to join her, but Ken is rescued by Woody, who catches him in mid-fall and pulls him up to the chute with help from the other toys. Barbie then runs over and hugs Ken, making him astonished to see that she loves him once again, then Ken speaks up to declare how fair treatment of toys can make Sunnyside a cool and groovy place, thereby not only supporting Barbie's understanding of civics, but also revealing himself to be intelligent and strong-minded like she is. He also exposes Lotso as the one who has placed himself on top of a pyramid that he has made the Sunnyside toys into. After Big Baby turns on Lotso and throws him into the dumpster and slams it shut, Ken assists the toys in escaping the daycare, but the toys end up being loaded into a garbage truck. Ken then stops Barbie, who wants to save her friends, from risking her life. Ken later make amends and reconciles with Barbie, and they reestablish their relationship, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend once again. Together, the two revolutionize Sunnyside, turning the daycare into a true toy paradise for all toys, and become its new leaders. In the end credits, when a box containing an Emperor Zurg action figure arrives at the Butterfly Room, a decorated dump truck pulls up in front of the newcomers. On the truck is Barbie presenting them a paper that reads: "Welcome to Sunnyside! -- Now cool and groovy!" and Ken rips the paper in half to present himself and to greet them in a more enthusiastic manner with Barbie at his side. Later, he and Barbie are seen under the shelf with Twitch in the Caterpillar Room, with Ken as a referee and Barbie as a cheerleader, as Chunk returns from sharing a rough playtime with the toddlers. With encouragement from Ken, Twitch reaches out his hand for Chunk to tag him and happily substitutes for Chunk as Chunk rests under the shelf with Ken and Barbie. While the Sunnyside toys have a "beach party" at the sandbox, Ken, while sunbathing, spots Sarge and his two last paratroopers parachuting down into the playground, and he and Barbie walk over to greet them. Ken salutes the soldiers as Barbie directs them to the sandbox, inviting them to join the party. That night, a disco is held at the Butterfly Room. Ken, wearing white formal clothes, walks among the toys until he reaches his Dream House, where he sees Barbie coming down in his elevator. Ken is awestruck to see Barbie wearing sparkling dress as the two walk toward each other, then Ken sheds his clothes to reveal his equally sparkling tuxedo and trousers. They are joined by Big Baby, wearing sparkling diapers, who walks over to the two and hugs them in his arms as he happily spins the couple around in the spotlight. The next day, the toys that have formerly belonged to Andy and now living at Bonnie's house as her new toys receive a message informing them that Sunnyside has become sunny once again. They read the message, thinking that Barbie has written it (as remarked by Buzz about the fancy handwriting), only to find Ken's signature at the end, much to their dread, but the signature may imply that Ken is, at least, on amicable terms with Bonnie's toys. ''Hawaii'' Ken is now one of the protagonists in his and Barbie's own short film. Toy Description From Official Website: thumb|300px|Commercial for Animal Lovin Ken. Trivia * Ken's full name is Kenneth Carson. * In the movie, Ken wears 21 different outfits. * Ken is based on a real toy from the Barbie toyline back in in 1988 called Animal Lovin’ Ken. * When Buzz gets caught spying on Lotso's gang, Ken says "Take him to the liberry!" (a mispronunciation of library), which was an intentional ad-lib by Michael Keaton. Lee Unkrich found it so funny that he kept it in. * Ken gets offended whenever people call him a girl's toy (also happens in his promo and his interview), similar to Francis from A Bug's Life when he is mistaken for a girl. Quotes Gallery Groovin_with_ken_0510.jpg|Ken, in his disco outfit Toy-Story-3_Ken_monogrammed-bathrobe-2_bmp.jpg|Ken, in his bedroom outfit Toy-Story-3-Ken-and-Barbie.jpg|Ken and Barbie, when they first meet Ken-60's-70's-FlowerPower.jpg|Flower Power! Ken-KungFu_Outfit.jpg|Ken, in his Kung-Fu outfit 77154 468935184129 10498014129 5824316 2732511 n.jpg|Ken and Barbie, new leaders of Sunnyside Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shorts Characters